Rusia
by MissLouder
Summary: [SS: Clásico] Un momento a solas en ese país, podrá ser lo que ese par necesita para recordar cuánto se aprecian. Two-shot/Fluff
1. Cansancio

Notas: Un fic que deseaba subir hace mucho, pero había perdido mi agenda y ahí la tenía escrita jaja, pero ya la conseguí y acá está x'D. Esto será un two-shot, corto y con mucha azúcar.

Género: Shonen ai, fluff.

Advertencia: Lime.

* * *

 **RUSIA**

Capítulo 1.

 _Cansancio._

 **—x—**

El suave repiqueo del viento chocar contra la ventana, los encontró profundamente dormidos. Como milagro quizás de Athena, tal vez; Milo fue el primero en despertarse, para su mala suerte.

Abrió los párpados trabajosamente y el tenue brillo que se adentraba por la ventana en forma de hilos, le hizo volver a cerrarlos.

Visitar Rusia por encomienda del Patriarca para un pequeño encargo, sin duda, fue la mejor excusa para estar con ése francés. Habían alquilado esa habitación cuando los copos de nieves habían bailado sobre sus cabezas y el frío, por Athena, ese maldito frío, tan atroz que como de costumbre se le colaba en los huesos y robaba el aliento en cada intento de respirar. Incluso cuando tocó el metal de una barandilla para ver como un lago empezaba a solidificarse, estaba tan helado que tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor.

Camus había suspirado, acercando sus pasos y, tomarle de la mano para acunarla entre las suyas. Había sido sorprendente como, en un día, los termómetros descendieron su escala hasta tocar su punto de partida, haciendo que una avalancha de abrigos desfilaran por las calles, sustituyendo a las ligeras prendas en cuestión de segundos.

Vendavales que te abofeteaban el rostro se apoderaron de las calles, vaciándolas al momento en tanto todos buscaban refugio. A Camus no pareció importarle, pero el cuerpo de Milo no estaba hecho a base del maldito hielo e hizo grandes quejas por dormir en un lugar que tuviera calefacción.

Siendo el interesado en salvar su trasero de la heladura que le dentelleaba las orejas, fue quien eligió el hotel de interés. Ignoró las nuevas objeciones y se llevó casi a arrastras al acuariano quien, sólo quería regresarse al Santuario de una vez.

La alquilaron por una noche, siendo la primera de muchas, donde el cansancio obtuvo su armadura celestial y los arrojó a la cama profundamente agotados.

Se giró en ella quedando frente al rostro del francés que, siendo partidario al ser uno de los primeros caballeros en asomarse a la entrada de su templo cuando el sol a penas y despertaba; esa mañana esa necesidad y costumbre fue dejada a un lado. Inclusive siendo un maniático en no extender sus horas de sueños, allí se encontraba, enredado entre las sábanas como un oso en hibernación. Su cabello escarlata caía como cascada sobre su hombro, sus mejillas entornadas en una tonalidad más viva que de costumbre y, sus labios entreabiertos le daban la gran ansiedad de probarlos.

Era la primera vez que se despertaba primero que él, y verlo dormir de esa forma, le envió unas incontables sensaciones de tranquilidad. Se veía más venerable cuando dormía, sus pestañas se veían más largas, su cabello pareció cobrar vida ante sus ojos… ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? No lo sabía, porque mientras más observaba al francés, pareció que le robó el reloj de arena al Dios del tiempo y se la escondió bajo la cama. Si podía volver a ver a Camus dormir de esa forma, podría fácilmente acostumbrarse a levantarse más temprano que él.

Extendió su mano hasta ese rostro, dejando una minúscula caricia en esa gélida piel que suele estar en un nivel que, ningún humano sin la pertenencia del cosmos en su interior podría soportar. Siendo curioso el hecho, que en esa mañana su temperatura se había adaptado a unos grados más altos. Si bien se tenía en cuenta las tropas de sábanas que Milo les había puesto encima, contaban como intermediarios, podría decirse que esa calidez estaba amenazándolo con enviarlo nuevamente a dormir.

La perfecta impavidez en el rostro del acuariano, tuvo sus primeras grietas cuando sus pestañas templaron. Abriéndolos paulatinamente, mostrando los rubíes que tenía como ojos.

—¿Cuánto más, me seguirás mirando, Milo? —Fue el susurro que se arrastró de su garganta, con una pequeña y tenue sonrisa.

—Si sigues durmiendo de esa forma, creo que quizás toda una vida —respondió levantando esas comisuras engreídamente. Que fue borrada al acercarse y dejar un roce en aquellas comisuras que podría considerar hasta la fecha, un vicio—. Buenos días, Camie.

Los labios franceses se entreabrieron un poco, dejando asomar su gusto también, por los labios abrasivos que se fundían en el veneno. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, correspondiendo la danza que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre sus labios, era suave pero enriquecida para un buen despertar.

—Buenos días —susurró, abriendo los ojos nuevamente cuando Milo se alejó—… Milo.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, como si una gran afasia les hubiera atropellado. Sólo disfrutando del plácido honor de verse a través de sus propios iris, ver su propio reflejo en el otro y, romper el antifaz que les cubría frente a todos. Ya era costumbre que, cuando estaban juntos, esa carátula se quebrara en pedazos casi por inercia.

Milo le acarició nuevamente la mejilla con el pulgar, rozándole parte del labio, y acercarse para probar esa boca pero sin llegar a tocarla realmente. Tragándose los pedazos de hielos que transmitía el aliento del acuariano, quien finalmente movió su mano y en su travesía le llegó a la parte trasera del cuello, empujándole a la unión de sus bocas. Milo le sonrió casi en la garganta, cuando ávidamente le saboreó los labios. Le tomó la mano y la cerró alrededor a la de él, siendo igual que cerrar los dedos alrededor de un trozo de hielo.

—Sube un poco tu temperatura —pidió, tomándole del mentón, para ahogarse, en su momento juntos.

Camus sin dejar de devolverle los roces, subió su temperatura acogiendo al escorpión entre sus redes con esa facilidad de manipularle.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, aún con sus labios chocando lentamente.

—Quién sabe —siseó, desasiendo una risita entre la lengua del acuario y la propia. Se alejaron cuando el tiempo había regresado y, Camus se despabiló completamente.

Se incorporó, quedando ligeramente sentando en la cama con la lluvia de hilos rojos cayendo a su espalda. Donde Milo las observó atentamente como si un río fluyera desde la cabecera y se discurriera por toda la columna del francés. Siendo éste, que se giró para observar al escorpión que le miraba con las agujas doradas que tenía como pupilas. Una fugaz levantadura de labios se asomó en el rostro pasivo del guardián de la onceava casa; quien intercambió el suave almohadón que había tenido como cabecera, por el pecho de Milo. Llevándolo a acostarse de nuevo en la cama, con la cabeza del francés en su hombro. Al parecer, nunca tuvo las intenciones de levantarse.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —le preguntó, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos.

Camus asintió ya con los ojos cerrados, relevando otra pequeña sonrisa que, obviamente, Milo no pudo apreciar. Le gustaba compartir el calor que por naturaleza tenía ese escorpión.

La cama donde dormían, tenía una especie de curva que hacía que esa colcha fuera una cómplice, que se negaba a dejarte ir a menos que tu cuerpo se recompusiera completamente. Y si vamos a una vuelta las últimas noventa y dos horas, el cuerpo del acuariano había olvidado dormir lo que eran ocho horas corridas.

Después de su exhausta llegada de su misión al otro extremo del mundo, regresó en cuanto el primer vuelo a Grecia dio su llamado en el aeropuerto. Fue recibido por Milo en la octava casa, quien le dio una bienvenida sumergida entre besos y suaves gemidos, donde no pudo negarse ni siquiera a la mirada que le otorgó de bienvenida.

A la hora siguiente, ascendió a recibir las órdenes que debía emprenderse a Rusia junto con Milo, en busca de un artilugio que había caído en manos de un caza fortunas. Emprendieron sin descanso al puerto, donde en el barco volvieron a amarse entre las sábanas y el perfume salado del océano. Camus había logrado dormir dos horas, antes de ser despertados por el capitán con noticias que un repentino iceberg había aparecido. Siendo parte de sus habilidades, el acuario volvió trizas el muro de hielo y al cabo de las siguientes horas, Milo le tomó nuevamente. Tenían casi seis meses sin verse, y era por eso que les estaban haciendo competencia a los conejos en temporada fértil.

Llegaron a Rusia, y un puñetazo en la cara por parte del escorpio al líder de esa pobre banda, bastó para tener en sus manos la pequeña reliquia. Camus llegó a preguntarse si el patriarca le había jugado una broma al encomendar a dos santos de oros, a una simple banda de rufianes.

Volviendo su mente a la habitación del hotel, Milo entendió el cansancio del acuario, optando por dejarle dormir. Levantándose unos minutos, diciéndole que cerrará las persianas para que pudieran descansar mejor. Regresó a la cama, tomando nuevamente el agotado cuerpo del francés y, juntos, ceder ante el sueño.

 **—x—**

Despertó sin mediar cuánto más había permitido que el sueño dominara en él. Sus fuerzas parecieron cargarse con éxito, ya que al momento, se percató que estaba solo en la habitación sin necesidad de rodearla con la mirada. El flamante cosmos del caballero de Escorpio había dejado un vestigio en su cuerpo, después de entregarse tantas veces en las últimas doce horas, dándole la virtud de sentir la verdadera fuente de la constelación del escorpio algo lejos. Distante pero no mucho, sentía que le jalaba del pecho como si se tratase de un cordón. Aún sentía la sangre hirviendo a causa del calor que le transfirió Milo, donde en los segundos siguientes, logró recuperar el control en su cuerpo y su sangre se transformó en algo específico al elemento que sus manos dejaban salir como escarcha. Espesa y taladrante. Y que tanto Milo le refunfuñaba al no darle "ese calor" de pareja en la cama. Aunque bien sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo.

Se incorporó con algo de esfuerzo, le dolía un poco la cabeza y su espalda pareció tomar la decisión de tortúrale esa mañana. Se talló un poco los ojos, acostumbrándose al momento a la penumbra que yacía en toda la habitación. Curiosamente dejó caer la mano en el lado que Milo recién había ocupado, topándose con algo en la almohada tan típico de su pareja: Una nota.

Se removió unos de los mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro, llevándoselo detrás de la oreja. Extendió su mano para alcanzar el cordón metálico que encendería la lámpara junto a él, con la finalidad de poder leer la nota sin tener que esforzar mucho la vista. Volvió a tomar el papel, acercándolo a la pequeña luz tenue que bañó la pequeña estancia.

" _Fui a comprar comida, imagino que cuando despiertes querrás comerte la almohada y a mí no me importaría suplantarla, pero desgraciadamente no se puede vivir puro de sexo. No vayas a esponjarte porque no te haya despertado, lucías muy extenuado…oh, ¿leíste? Extenuado, pero que refinado me he vuelto carajo, ¿y que no soy todo un caballero?_ _No vayas a bajar la temperatura de la habitación que te mato, ¿me leíste?_

 _Te amo._

 _Siempre tuyo._

– _Milo. El amor de tu vida, ¿verdad?_

Después de leer la carta, se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Al parecer, si ése escorpión _había leído algo del siglo xviii_ , si sabía claro, y noten las comas como pausa y casi la acentuación; que la todas las cartas en esa época terminaban con esas palabras. "Siempre de usted", por muy íntimo que sonara, eran unas líneas habituales como un sello postal actual.

Le pareció escuchar después de recapitular la carta, como un método minucioso pensando que había dejado pasar algo por alto, como los latidos de su propio corazón parecían acelerarse. Alertando todos sus sentidos, deslizando su imaginación a la imagen de ése caballero que tanto le había envenenado con su aguijón.

Haciéndole recordar el día que se conocieron, quizás mucho más de diez años atrás, cuando sólo tenían siete años. Cuando él había entrado a la habitación en donde los pequeños aspirantes prodigios tomarían la armadura de Oro, cabiendo mencionar que Milo también estaba allí. Cuando sus perlas de color rubí se detuvieron frente a él, no pudo evitar pensar que, era un chico bastante atractivo para la edad que tenía.

Y, si lo miraba ahora, con la capacidad mental y analítica que poseía… podía apostar toda su colección de Shakespeare a que nunca ningún chico le pareció atractivo después de conocer a Milo. O al menos, no de aquella manera, y más, en cómo le subía la sangre al rostro y le apretaba el pecho. Después de verificar como su belleza congénita, había subido a otros niveles en apenas seis meses, no pudo evitar sentir el desfacellicimiento cuando esos brazos le rodearon.

Siendo un hecho inusual en su persona, ya que cuando estuvo frente a él, quiso tocarlo; tocar su larga cabellera dorada, sentir como esos brazos, hechos músculos abrazarle tan posesivamente. Sus manos rozaron la cincelada musculatura que se le apilaba en la espalda, los prietos muslos, y ese torneado torso que rodeó con sus rodillas la mayor parte del viaje de ida. Le gustó sentir las armas callosas y algo ásperas por el veneno que circulaba en ellas, rozarle la piel y, aún así, sentirlas tan suave como la lana. Poner su mejilla contra la suya y sentir las pestañas barriendo su lívida piel.

El simple pensamiento le hizo dar a entender, que ya estaba con las mejillas encendidas y sintiendo un calor infernal. Maldijo por debajo, saliendo de la cama a momento que buscaba un elemento electrónico que le diera la hora exacta. Encontró el mando del televisor entre uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche, encendiendo el plasma frente a él… espera, ¿plasma? ¿Por qué Milo elegiría un hotel con tantas excentricidades para una sola noche?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, buscando entre los canales uno que le anunciara la bendita hora. Encontrándola en uno de los canales del servicio de telecomunicación, junto con la programación que, poco le interesaba.

 **14:15.**

Frunció el ceño, después de cerciorarse que su vista no le gastaba una mala jugada alterando los números. Nunca, jamás, y que el hielo se derrita en Siberia si era mentira, que se había despertado a semejante hora.

Se levantó de la cama con el cabello hecho una revuelta, que con un par de sacudidas estuvo encajándose hasta tener todas las hileras en su lugar. Se encaminó al baño con la exigencia de su cuerpo en tomar una larga ducha para asearse, había hecho _eso_ con Milo más de tres veces y, sólo se había aseado una sola vez por el motivo que fueron interrumpido en la segunda ocasión del barco. ¿La tercera? Olvídenlo. Y, eso que una de sus exigencias que le había impuesto a Milo, después de hacer ese acto humanístico y placentero, era ducharse ante de cualquier cosa. Por muy cansado que estuviera.

Entró al baño un poco somnoliento, donde la luz salpicó el pequeño antro con su brillante estela, develando ante los ojos del acuariano unos lujos innecesarios… para un baño.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, pensando en cuánto podría haber gastado esa habitación que Milo ¡innecesariamente! habría adquirido. Abrió los ojos, observando la ducha encerrada en un cubículo de láminas de cristal al igual que el inodoro. Había una tina ovalada, con bordes dorados al otro extremo, y una hilera de espejos pegado a la pared a su lado. Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con una lluvia de cristales como lámpara, haciendo que, lentamente, una ceja se fuera levantándolo.

—Esto ya es absurdo.

Quiso restarle importancia para cuando se desvistió, intentando ignorar la excentricidad para un insignificante baño. Entró a la ducha y al abrir el grifo de cristal… joder es imposible evadir esos ridículos accesorios.

"Ignora, Camus, es Milo quien pagó esta habitación".

El agua cayó uniformemente en cortinas, moderadas, ligeras y, refrescante. Era como si le acariciara la piel. El simple pensamiento le causó un poco de gracia; considerando que Milo era un lunático cuando de celos se trataba.

Relajó sus extremidades, articulaciones, respiración, mientras su cuerpo era paulatinamente rociado. El agua se escurría por sus piernas llevándose con ella toda suciedad, sudor y, algo más que resbaló por sus muslos.

Manchones rojos perforaron la cristalina agua que bajaba y hacía un pequeño charco de espuma abundante a sus pies gracias al jabón. Observó su brazo y, ignorando las mordidas y marcas cortesía del señor Milo, un ligero corte anunciaba la abertura de su piel. Lo frotó con cuidado, diluviando el espesor de ese plasma que hacía juego con su cabello que, descendía por su piel de la misma forma hasta más debajo de los glúteos. Se lo había dejado crecer más de lo que se hubiera permitido, ¿porque no se lo había cortado anteriormente?

"Me gusta tu cabello largo, Camus", y ahí estaba el porqué de esa longitud. Últimamente se había permitido ese tipo de descuidos hacia él mismo, sólo para complacer a Milo. Un ejemplo era reducir sus horas de sueños y ampliarla en las sábanas. Dejar su pared de cristal y derretirse entre los brazos del Antares. Dejó salir un suspiro..., todo valía la pena si podía estar de esa forma con ése santo. Realmente lo extrañó, lo extrañó de verdad.

Un sonido fuera del baño le hizo regresar, donde se escuchó el seguro de la puerta ceder, y unos pasos atravesaron la habitación hasta donde él estaba. Sonrió, ya sabía lo que venía después.

 **Continuará**.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, tenía incompleto este oneshot, que pasó a ser two-shot porque mi pc pronto se la llevarán a reparar y ehh quisiera subir los fic que tengo completos pero en espera, por tener a NDT en emisión. El próx cap será pronto, quizás el viernes o más temprano, de repente de cómo me agarre la inspiración y mis ganas de matar a Camus por el cap de SOG .w. Todos están primero antes que Milo y ¡aghhh! Pero bueno, para eso están los fanfic y lo canon que siempre han sido hasta que Toei nos arruinó eso xD


	2. Pecado

Notas: Me demoré más de lo que debía, pero es que ¡aghh! Jodida universidad, pero aquí está el último cap ^^

Advertencias: Lime y, azúcar azucarada (¿?) jajaja

* * *

 **RUSIA**

Capítulo 2.

 _Pecado._

—x—

Salió del baño después de escuchar los pasos de Milo acercarse, no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo en espera, porque sabía que vendría por él y, eso significaría, que tendría que volver a bañarse por el mismo motivo.

Pasó por sus brazos la bata de baño, atándosela a la cintura. Su cabello cayó a su espalda, goteando, mientras cogía otra toalla para ir restregándose las hebras. Rebasó el marco de la puerta finalmente, encontrando al santo de Escorpio colocando unas bolsas de comida rápida en la mesa para dos que había en la habitación. Se le veía de buen humor y eso pudo notarlo cuando lo divisó en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Camie —Le sonrió de medio lado, y el irresistible azul de su iris pareció brillar cuando le vio.

—¿Puedo saber, porque no me despertaste? —Caminó hasta él, tirando la toalla a la cama.

—¿Me ves cara de despertador, acaso? —Ceja arqueada y, esa sonrisa cínica.

—Milo. —Negó con la cabeza, ya situado frente a él. Con ese rostro sereno, pero tan excesivamente, seductor.

—Dime, mi dulce y acogedor Camus —Extendió los manos recibiendo al acuariano en ello. Había olvidado esa una sensación cálida en su interior, cuando el Acuario se dejaba ir a sus brazos.

Camus cerró los ojos e imperceptiblemente una pequeña extensión de sus labios, apareció. Le rodeó con los brazos el cuello, mientras Milo lo hacía en sus caderas.

—Milo, sabes que...

—Oh, no. Para tu tren, Camus —Arrugó el entrecejo, haciendo una mueca mecánica—.Yo gasto mi dinero como quiero, nada de reproches.

El santo parpadeó ante esas palabras, bien sabía que Milo le conocía… pero, llegar hasta ese punto en donde debe preguntarse qué tanto, era algo que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Tuve meses sin verte —continuó Milo—. Y sé que te vas a Siberia a cuidar a Hyoga —Bajó la cabeza, con esa típica molestia de mencionar esa zona en el hemisferio norte—. Y, ahora que te lo menciono me pregunto, cuándo esperabas para decírmelo.

—Milo... —Buscó su mirada azuleja—. Ahora que Isaac no está, mi deber es terminar de adiestrarlo.

—No te he reclamado eso. —Hundió su rostro entre las hileras escarlatas, oliendo el perfume del shampoo tan dulce como el azúcar—. Su muerte no fue fácil para ti, y lo entiendo, es por ese motivo que hablé con el patriarca. —reveló, aferrándose más a esa cintura—. Quería estar contigo…, una vez más. —Suspiró con pesadumbre—. Antes que el reloj marque las diecinueve y, ambos tomemos vuelos diferentes.

Camus sonrió tenuemente, y le besó la frente en ese afecto tan característico de él, cuando Milo se sentía inseguro.

—Pensaste todo el tiempo en eso, ¿verdad? —Milo asintió con la cabeza—. Nos veremos una vez al mes, Milo, igual y como hacíamos cuando Isaac estaba vivo.

—Lo sé, pero sólo quería estar contigo. —Empezó a besarle el cuello, bajándole un poco la bata de los hombros—. El tiempo que sea posible; las horas inalcanzables, los minutos venideros y, los restantes segundos.

—Milo… —susurró, realmente sorprendido por esa declaración. Ladeó la cabeza cuando éste trazó una línea uniforme con su lengua filosa, atravesándole la piel—. ¿Aún hay espacio para más marcas? —preguntó apaciblemente.

—Siempre hay espacio —Sonrió—. Creo que si no me convertía en un lechero, podría haber hecho un gran queso con todo lo que tenía guardado para ti.

—¡M-Milo! —Su mirada de reclamo junto al vergonzoso sonrojo que inundó sus mejillas, fue suficiente para que su amante estallara en risas.

Después de calmar su gracia con un manotazo por parte del Acuariano, le deslizó un poco más la bata hasta descubrirle los hombros y, así, redibujar los besos ya pintados sobre aquella piel. Camus dejó salir un suspiro, y se acercó más a él. Donde Milo resbaló la mano por su brazo, encontrándose con el corte que recién había descubierto en el baño.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Milo.

Ambos miraron la línea en la piel del Acuario, quien solamente se encogió de hombros. Ignoró su propio rasguño y buscó tomar la mano de Milo cuando recordó algo importante.

Observó como la palma de éste, una quemadura recién se dejaba a relucir en todo el centro de la palma, producto de cuando había tocado la barandilla. Sabía que el frío le había quemado, pero nunca se detuvo a ver con cuanta profundidad había sido. Se llevó la palma a los labios y, después de relamerse los labios, dejó un suave beso sobre la superficie de la quemadura.

—Camie... —dijo al tiempo que los gélidos labios, le refrescaban la recién herida. Esa satisfacción que sentía, que en tantos sentidos, podía hacer feliz si era productor de ese témpano de hielo…

"Maldito seas, Camus. —pensó—. Y tienes la santa idea de irte, justo ahora."

—Ten más cuidado, Milo —Le pasó los brazos por el cuello pegándose más a él. Levantó un poco la rodilla y, el corte de la toalla hizo que ésta se deslizara, mostrando más de su perfecta piel. O al menos, para el protector de la octava casa, lo era.

Milo no desaprovechó ese momento y su mano subió por esa zona, buscando los glúteos que con su volumen y proporción, sólo daban en impulso de querer estrujarlos. Camus jadeó un poco, porque sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran, cada momento tenía esa huella dactilar que la hacía verdaderamente más insuperable que la anterior. Sintiendo emociones diferentes, haciendo cada que fragmento de tiempo que pasaban juntos, totalmente único. Ése santo siempre se las ingeniaba para nunca ser constantes sus noches, ni mucho menos, convertirlas en rutina. Eso le enloquecía los cables del cerebro, no tener la total certeza con que otra locura saldría ese escorpio quien seguía con el rostro en su cuello, haciéndole temblar.

Esa mano filosa traspasó esa línea adyacente que dividía sus glúteos, llegando a más allá del túnel que se escondía tras esas carnosas puertas. Un sonido inaudible se escapó cuando sintió el primer dedo entrar con… tanta facilidad…

—Oh, aún está dilatada —ronroneó en su oído—. Bueno, no es de extrañarse… ¿verdad?

Camus tomó una gran corona de aire al ver esa sonrisa torcida pintada en el rostro de Milo, y al segundo después, ambos ya se encontraban enredados entre las sábanas.

—x—

Compartiendo un coro de jadeos, Camus intentó levantarse de la cama, a pesar de que su cansancio había regresado, esta vez, con capa y con la gran S tatuada en el pecho. Sus piernas no tenían la suficiente fuerza para ocupar la labor de levantarlo, su cabello seguía húmedo y ya no era inexcusablemente por el agua.

—No es necesario que te bañes, Camus —dijo su amigo a su espalda tomándole de la mano, con la sábana cubriéndole hasta el torso desnudo.

—Milo —Respiró el caballero, aún tratando que el aire entrara uniformemente, para poder recuperar el control en su organismo—. Ya sabes que no me gusta…

—Tengo una mejor idea —interrumpió. Giró en la cama en la dirección contraria, levantándose, mostrando esa gran proporción física que tanto se degustaba en su cuerpo.

Se adentró al baño rápidamente y, más tarde, apareció con una bata cubriéndole con una esponja en su mano. Rodeó la cama y se sentó a un extremo, junto a él. Donde sus cristales azules se inyectaron en los rubíes y su mano se encaminó en tocar ese rostro de porcelana. Dejando una caricia en él. Camus cerró los ojos, y se deleitó en ese mimo que le propiciaba el escorpio.

—No me vas a convencer así… —siseó cuando la mano descendió al cuello y le acercó a los labios hinchados del otro.

—Sé que no —Rió suavemente y después de un no-tan-largo beso, tomó la pierna de Camus y la alzó un poco.

La esponja que recién había buscado, húmeda, tuvo un gran desfile por toda esa lívida piel dejando un rastro relente por donde pasaba.

—Milo… —Sintió la humedad viajarle hasta la rodilla, subiendo hasta su muslo, hasta llegar al cuello.

—Es casi lo mismo —Sonrió libidinoso. Se agazapó para tomar la bata que le había quitado a su compañero y se la pasó con cortesía—. Así no tienes que levantarte, y podrás asearte como te impone tu maldita costumbre.

Con una gradual sonrisa, el Acuario tomó la bata, y se la pasó progresivamente por los brazos. Cubriendo su entrepierna, para no incitar a ese escorpión cuando llegara a esa área. Ya no podía más, otra ronda, y lo que podían era encontrarlos tiesos en la cama.

Milo siguió con lo suyo, pasando esa esponja por los brazos, espalda, torso, cuello, compartiendo besos rápidos y seguir en esa labor de _limpiar lo que ensucié._ Camus le observaba paulatino, mientras la esponja seguía su curso, pasando sobre las marcas que Milo le había hecho, las mordidas en el hombro, los chupetones en el pecho, y los pequeños rasguños en diversas áreas de sus caderas. Aunque si de rasguño hablamos, Milo tenía mucho que mostrar, cuando tuviera que quitarse la camisa y mostrar la espalda.

—Ven, déjame limpiarte también —le dijo quitándole la esponja, cuando Milo había terminado su labor.

En respuesta, el escorpio torció una pequeña sonrisa. Arropando hasta la cintura a su Acuario, para luego darse vuelta y, al bajarse la bata de baño, enseñó la malla que tenía trazada en la espalda.

Cuando la esponja nuevamente bañada en agua, estuvo sobre la espalda del escorpio; una mueca se formó en su rostro. Le pareció oír una maldición, pero quizás sólo fue su imaginación.

—D-deberías… no sé… cortarte las malditas uñas… —Rió un poco, soportando el ardor de la humedad. Por eso odiaba bañarse después de tener sexo con Camus. Una cosa eran mordidas pequeñas y chupones, pero los rasguños del Acuario… esos eran como subterráneos en su piel.

—Aunque me las corte... —Empezó, aún en la labor de limpiar con extremo cuidado—, te seguiré rasguñando. Porqué tú me sigues mordiendo, y si te duele a ti, a mí también.

—Es que me gusta morderte —admitió, sin ocultar su elocuente sonrisa—. Amo los sonidos que haces.

—Y aún batallo para quitarte esa maña —expresó, que a pesar de sonar como una queja, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Milo mantuvo su sonrisa, para cuando la esponja se retiró y sintió un beso en una de las aberturas más profundas. Se repitió la misma reconfortante acción en otro de sus rasguños, hasta que se dejó caer de espaldas en los brazos de Camus, quien en contestación, lo acurrucó en ellos. Cuando Milo recostó la cabeza en su hombro, le besó esa melena dorada y, él las manos que abrigaban su pecho.

—Te amo. —le dijo en un suspiro.

—Yo también —respondió de la misma forma, perdiendo su nariz en el cabello de Milo dándole esos mimos que tanto amaba ese santo.

—Camus… —le llamó cuando el silencio los tomó en ese desprevenido momento y los acogió entre sus redecillas.

—Dime.

—¿Crees que por hacer tanto el amor, estemos enamorados? —preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Viéndole las uñas pintadas del mismo color que bañaba aquella estupenda melena rojiza.

Camus dejó que el silencio hiciera de las suyas, mientras pensaba en una respuesta lacónica para responder aquella repentina pregunta.

—Quizás sea por eso, Milo, es que hacemos el amor.

Una mirada pensativa cruzó el rostro del Escorpio.

—¿O será que el amor nos los hace a nosotros? —Sonrió con una ceja alzada—. Mierda, me han violado y yo pues, bien gracias. Otra ronda, por favor.

Una risita suave se deslizó de la garganta del acuario a los oídos del escorpio, encantándolo como siempre. Amaba la risa de Camus, era tan poco frecuente, que cuando aparecía… Simplemente, hacía "el todo" que era ese santo, más perfecto.

—Siendo tú, del que estamos hablando, estoy seguro que es al revés —retribuyó.

Milo no pudo evitar reír con suavidad, y buscar los labios de aquel francés que tanto le enloquecía.

—No. Yo sólo se lo hago a Camus.

—Sí, claro. —respondió, mirándole con atención. Volvieron a besarse, con más suavidad y lentitud, no había prisa. El tiempo se había convertido en constante, cuando ellos se convirtieron en variables; cambiando sus risas a besos, sus besos a caricias, sus caricias a quejas, y repetir ese ciclo hasta terminar nuevamente enredados entre sus pieles.

—¿Te regresas hoy a Siberia? —le preguntó cuándo se alejaron con lentitud. Una brecha no muy anchurosa se abrió entre sus bocas, sólo para hablar y, si las palabras se volviesen aburridas, un beso podía reprenderlas a todas.

No hubo contestación, sino que sintió los fríos labios barrer su mejilla nuevamente.

—Te visitaré con más frecuencia, tranquilo.

—Más te vale, estoy ligando con una chica en el santuario. —Buscó la mirada de su compañero y sonrió—. Así que si no quieres competencia...

Otra pequeña sonrisa meticulosa se escondió en el oído de Milo, tan resbalosa fue, que tuvo la necesidad de preguntar el motivo. Aunque bien que lo sabía, pero con Camus, nada era predecible.

—¿Qué?

—Falso —contestó, con sus perlas rubíes fijadas en las suyas—. Hubieses presumido en mi cara desde que me viste y, sólo para recordar, no fui yo quien alquiló una habitación de la realeza.

Los labios de Milo tironearon, se incorporó nuevamente y, situó su atención en su amante.

—Tuve un roce amoroso con Aioria. —lanzó como respuesta. Alzando una ceja con malicia.

—Verdadero.

—¡¿Qué?!

Camus acercó la mano hasta su cuello y le removió unos cuantos cabellos dorados que estorbaban cerca de su clavícula; donde en esa área se descubrió una pequeña marca que, con ostentación se ocultaba entre las lianas rubias pretendiendo ser invisible para la vista láser del acuario.

—Esta, no te la hice yo —Sonrió levemente.

Milo volvió a reír y le besó unos segundos que parecieron eternos... La boca de Camus parecía, definitivamente, detener el tiempo cuando chocaba con la suya.

—Otra... —No se alejó mucho de sus labios, porque sabía que volvería a probarlos. Le gustaba cuando jugaban al "verdadero y falso", ese juego que habían creado desde que sus peleas pasaron a ser aburridas para empezar a reírse de ellas, por ser siempre, el mismo motivo.

Obviamente cada mentira que fuera descubierta tenía su penitencia, pero eso era algo que a Milo no le preocupaba mucho actualmente. Incluso Camus le restó importancia a la molestia que sentía cuando Aioria intentaba darle celos, seduciendo a Milo, coqueteándole, o indiferentes métodos que eran infalibles para que el escorpio cayera en ellas. Patentemente sus acciones le molestaban, no podía negarlo, porque enserio… ¡le molestaban! Milo era suyo y de nadie más. Y tener las pruebas de que tenía que compartirlo gracias a sus obligaciones con esa rubia rebelde que tenía por estudiante, era algo que sin duda le destrozaba la barrera de indiferencia y querer darle un escarmiento a ese gato desvergonzado.

—A ver… —Le contorneó los labios con el índice, sonriendo con pequeñez.

—Te compré un regalo de bienvenida. —Volvió a sonreír.

—Verdadero —respondió con suavidad, recostando la espalda en las almohadas buscando por segunda vez en un día, un momento de descanso—. Debes tener algo escondido bajo la manga.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Ladeó la cabeza, con falsa inocencia.

Camus sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. La inocencia era algo que abandonó a su escorpio desde hace tantos años, que ni porque se convirtiera en el mejor actor del siglo XX, lograría convencerlo en toda su totalidad. Cuando de Milo e inocencia se hable, juntas en una oración, eran relativamente, un buen chiste.

—Porqué conozco tus sonrisas, Milo —Abrió los ojos paulatino.

Milo se acercó en silencio, colocando ambas manos a los costados de su compañero.

—Reconozco esas sonrisas traviesas cuando te traes algo entre manos —continuó Camus, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Otras sonrisas de honestidad, cuando haces una buena acción y quieres que yo la note —Levantó una de sus manos, y con el pulgar dejó una caricia en ese rostro tan hermoso—. Las más comunes; las arrogantes, cuando eres el rey escorpión —Ensanchó una pequeña curva en sus labios cuando Milo soltó una carcajada—. Las sonrisas que muestran cuando mientes o dices la verdad... Las conozco todas. —Sus yemas volvieron a redibujar esas comisuras que, lentamente, volvieron a besarse sobre las suyas.

Dioses, como le gustaba besar a Milo. Como le gustaba sentir aquella lengua traspasar el umbral de sus incisivos y tocar la suya, ladear sus cabezas cuan más profundo se tornara el beso... Ahora cayendo, nuevamente, bajo el peso de éste, y ser ahogado entre sus flamantes besos.

—Me gusta… cuando me dedicas esa atención —dijo sobre su boca, cortando el hilo de saliva que había dividido la distancia. Enredó sus manos bajo su torso y le besó la frente—. Me hace ansiarte cada vez más.

—Como si ya no fuera suficiente "tu deseo" —Se dejó abrazar por su compañero, que seguía con esa sonrisita perenne.

—Elegí a Aioria sobre ti. —Otra pregunta, seguían en el juego.

—Falso. Eso quisiera él —respondió con una deliciosa ceja alzada—. Además, de ser así, no estaríamos aquí hoy.

Un silencio, donde se miraron unos minutos más, antes de volver a sonreír.

"Aioria, aún te falta mucho aprendizaje…, si deseas quitarme a Milo —pensó el Acuario—. Y no es que, vaya a permitírtelo."

—Te daré tu regalo cuando regreses. —continuó Milo, en un extraño arranque de tocar un tema sólo para molestarlo y, regresar al anterior cuando ya cometió el atropello que quería.

—¿Y porque no ahora?

—¡Oh! ¿Impaciencia? —remarcó Milo—. Eso no es una actitud del gran pacifista Camus.

Unos minutos después que Milo alzó esa ceja en son de burla y Camus le alzara otra en son de incredulidad, bastó para que una batalla de miradas se diera por empezada. Hasta que uno, terminó riendo por debajo para buscar un beso de tregua.

—Ya, no te esponjes. —dijo Milo—. Sólo quiero más interés, para cuando regreses.

—Gran estrategia —reconoció—. Supongo que regresaré más pronto de lo que esperas.

—Esa es la idea.

—x—

Salieron de la habitación, después de recargar sus energías a base de alimentos y, quizás, otra sesión de besos en cada bocado. Una vez de salir del hotel, dieron apoyo a la moda climática de usar los abrigos pesados, guantes, botas altas, bufanda y, cualquier accesorio que sirviera para mantener la piel en su temperatura estable.

La nieve con su suave decadencia cayó sobre ellos, haciendo revolar sus cabellos gracias a los vendavales que seguían su baile por las calles. Caminaron juntos, conversando trivialidades hasta que, el túnel que dividió sus caminos apareció finalmente. Un camino para el aeropuerto y el otro, el trayecto para llegar a la vía de trenes. Se detuvieron frente al otro, mirándose como si fuera la última vez, como si les atravesaran con una estaca a los dos, cuando uno tuviera la valentía de decir: "Adiós".

—Bueno, hasta pronto, Camus. —Se frotó un poco las manos, soplando ligeramente, haciendo una gran nube de vaho cuando, con esfuerzo, su respiración logró salir.

Camus se quitó la bufanda y se la pasó por el cuello y, con un rápido nudo se la ajustó. Dejó un beso suave, y empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pórtate bien.

Milos le hurtó otro beso con su grácil agilidad y, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para darse vuelta. Camus le observó dar los pasos siguientes, mientras se debatía entre la fascinación de querer volver a probar esos pasionales labios y su sentido común de tener la responsabilidad de tener un niño bajo su tutela.

La visión de aquella imagen perderse entre las cientos que circulaban entre las calles, le dio la sensación que, quizás, todo había sido un recuerdo lejano a las últimas horas.

Un poco más de tiempo y ya había emprendido su regreso, caminando con familiaridad por esa zona de Rusia. Pero su mente fue presa del recuerdo, cuando la voz de su amante encantó su oído llamándole. Dio vuelta al momento, como si alguien le fuese prendido de la camisa captando unas cuantas vistas, al ver esa reacción defensiva. No había nadie detrás de él, sólo nieve y más nieve. Respiró profundamente, considerando la posibilidad de anular su imaginación y seguir su camino.

«Eres mi pecado, Camus —le había dicho, antes de abandonar la habitación—. El pecado por el que le soy infiel a Athena... »

Esa corazonada le hizo detenerse, le parecía tan distante, que podía pensar que esa dedicación no iba para él.

«Siento como si estuviera flotando sobre el océano, cuando oigo tu voz pronunciando mi nombre —finalizó, besándole—. A veces, claro. »

Eso fue suficiente para que se detuviera en medio de la calzada. Teniendo esa sensación de haberse convertido en un ladrón de recuerdos y, si ese era el caso, iba a volver a revivirlos para hacerlos sentir suyos. Por qué lo eran, eran sus memorias, sus preciadas memorias que no tardaba en revivirlas cuando se encontraba lejos de ese hombre y, recreaba nuevas, cuando estaba con él.

"Nostalgia, Camus —se dijo—. Eso tienes… Milo te pertenece".

Se perdió en el conteo de sus pasos, cuando otro recuerdo le volvió a la cabeza. No sabía cuántos pasos más había contado, para cuando cayó en la cuenta de su verdadero deseo. Tuvo la certeza que debía afrontar esos recuerdos y, decidió poner un fin a aquella situación que había categorizado como "absurda", pero "necesaria".

—Hyoga puede esperar. —Regresó sus pasos, dándose vuelta con prisa, siguiendo el camino que Milo debió seguir.

Los viejos portales de las calles parecían sonreírle, cómplices de su arrebato. Podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos, como si anduviera en un palmo por encima del suelo, pero le restó importancia cuando aumentó la velocidad de ellos. Corriendo a pasos veloces no tardó en llegar al túnel, testigo, de su despedida. Siguió corriendo siguiendo la fina línea invisible que dejaba el cosmos de su compañero, se sentía como una especie de metal, siendo llamado por su imán. Porque sus pasos corrían en direcciones que, ni siendo un aleatorio pensamiento, se le habían cruzado por la mente.

El aeropuerto se alzó ante su vista, pero nuevamente, sus pasos se desviaron yendo a una especie de cafetín diagonal a la calle. No dudaba en su instinto, ni mucho menos en su percepción cósmica, siendo el resultado obvio después de sortear entre todas las siluetas rubias a su alrededor; encontró aquella inconfundible melena, comprando un gran vaso de chocolate caliente.

—¡Milo!

Éste, al oír su nombre se giró súbitamente, casi dejando caer su recién nuevo dulce caliente cuando se le había abrazado al cuello. No le importó que, muchos malinterpretaran la escena, porque bien que podían hacerlo. Su ansiedad superó el límite de su margen emocional, y gracias a ello, no dudó en abrazarse al cuello de Milo. Estaba cansado de restringirse tanto con él.

—¿Camus? —Aún sumido en la sorpresa, no dudó en responderle el abrazo. Lo estrechó en sus brazos, esa cascada escarlata era tan única, claro que era su Camus.

Camus se alejó finalmente y para cuando le escaneó el rostro, notó como las mejillas de Milo estaban encendidas en carmesí y, no era precisamente por él cuando le acunó el rostro.

—Este frío te hace daño —dijo, sin preguntarse por qué no había pensado en algo mejor que decir, cuando consideró su arrebato en correr en busca de ese escorpio.

Milo torció los labios, y se fue en busca de esos labios que sabían expresarse mejor cuando estaban sobre los suyos. Le tomó del cuello, y le acercó más, enredando aquellas fibras rojizas entre sus dedos.

—Me quedaré hasta que los vuelos sean permitidos —susurró sobre su boca, ambos entremezclando sus vahos, jadeantes—. ¿Vienes a calentarme? —Le preguntó tomándole de las manos—. Tú no eres precisamente para esa tarea.

Camus le dedicó una mirada suave y le palmeó el hombro.

—Ya encontraré la manera.

En repuesta, su compañero volvió a abrazarle besándole la nariz, las pestañas, la mejilla, casi mordiéndole la oreja.

—Yo conozco una forma infalible, y tú también —Rió por debajo, y Camus no tardó en callarle la risa en un beso. Estaba demasiado sorprendido de que el Acuario fuera a su búsqueda que, no le pareció más sorprendente cuando éste le besó. Aunque recordando otro motivo más furtivo, y poco agradable, preguntó cuándo rompieron el beso—. ¿Y Hyoga?

Entrelazó sus dedos enguantados, con la mano expuesta de Camus, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

—Por su imprudencia, le tocará esperar una semana más —respondió, empezando a salir del café, como si nada hubiera pasado, volviendo a ser los orgullosos caballeros; pero que se amaban cuando estaban a solas—. Debo castigarlo por su comportamiento. Perdí a un estudiante por su culpa, no es que quiera perderlo a él también... pero otra semana más, le servirá para pensar mejor en lo que hizo.

—Me pregunto de quien lo habrá aprendido.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó cuándo recapituló la respuesta de Milo.

—Hacer su parecer —añadió, cuando le tomó de la mano—, sin importar los demás y sus consecuencias…, sólo por la persona que ama, ¿no?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Acuario, y más, cuando sintió un beso en su frente por parte de Milo.

"Tú, Milo de Escorpio, eres mi más grande pecado."

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, Milo —finalizó. Yendo juntos a un lugar, donde pudieran expresarse mejor—. Además, me debes mi regalo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, es todo, amado fandom de Saint seiya. No quise hacer un lemon porque quería dedicarme más en su momento romántico^^. Puede que haya salido más dulce de lo que pensé, pero bueno, jaja nunca está de más mostrar lo mucho que cofcofsecofamancof.

Créditos: Tenemos una frase de "¿Crees que por hacer tanto el amor, estemos enamorados?" del libro "Amores adúlteros" ^^ créditos a ese diálogo.

 _Respuestas a comentarios (Guest):_

 **Shisuifan,** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi escritura, es realmente satisfactor leer eso. Y con respecto a SOG, si obvio que finge, pero igual es frustrante ;-;. Tengo pensado hacer un fic de SOG, con eso… donde, sin duda, me desquitaré con Camus (¿? :v jaja es que ¡joderrr! ¿no tienes otra forma de sacar información? Ya es frustrante ese método .w. Espero que, al menos, dé más información o lo ahocaré.

 **Guest(¿?),** ¡Milo y Camus, foreverr! Sí, es lo que todos pensamos. Aunque, esperé más de Saga en el cap 4, no sé… ¡una paliza mínimo! jajaja pero siendo Toei la animación, no sé porque me sorprendió xD Oh siii, yo también me di cuenta. Y, de hecho, eso me dio una idea jijiji ese Surt quiere quedarse con Camus matando a Milo, y Camus, pues… adelante cabrón lo que quieras, ya después en el inframundo me perdonará (¿?) jajaja no sé, me molesta que siempre usen métodos de justicias tan predecibles pero hirientes. O sea, es la segunda traición fingida, por los dioses, sean más creativos. Sólo espero que Camus haga valer esa traición y esa madreada que le hicieron al pobre de Milo jaja la perilla de boxeo sintió lástima xD

 **Guest2,** Mi pregunta es la siguiente, si crees que la pareja lo es, ¿qué haces en un fic de ella? Claramente, debes definir tus prioridades y listo. Me da igual lo que pienses de la pareja y tus ganas de molestar al fandom, pero tus comentarios hacia la pareja no radicarán en nada hacia ella. Porque aunque no te guste, MiloxCamus, es y será, la pareja más famosa del fandom de Saint seiya. Triste realidad para ti, si deseas buscar yaoi en este anime.

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y, hasta la próxima!


End file.
